Soundtrack
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: TWEWY OST CHALLENGE. This is a short series of 500-word oneshots inspired/based from songs of the game. Requests (within reason) are entertained. CHAPTER SIX: Long Dream
1. Lullaby For You

**Lullaby For You**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

_He sleeps peacefully on her lap. NekuxShiki Post-game._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

The first time he did it, he did it without warning. Shiki was in the middle of making another outfit when Neku made it a point to be noticed. He just came into her room like he always would and placed his head on her lap. It was then she noticed at how truly soft his spiky hair was. It just so happened that it was a hot day and she was wearing shorts so her initial reaction was to be ticklish. The more she squirmed, the more he adjusted his position to get comfortable which tickled her all the more. She was baffled, absolutely flustered with her face at its reddest but she had no say in it whatsoever.

_He was already fast asleep._

_So she continued sewing albeit feeling warmer._

The next time he did it, she mustered all the courage she could and asked him. All the color of her face, particularly red, went straight to her cheeks while he wore his poker face. He said he didn't need a reason but if she wanted an excuse, he said the floor was hard to sleep on. It was a fib. They both knew he'd slept on it for hours before. But nobody questioned it. He muttered something about how weird looking the clouds were to shake off the awkward silence. She numbly nodded.

Mr. Mew, the stuffed cat (or piggy), sat on her bed, tentatively keeping watch. It knew that now it had competition for not only its master's affection but also her lap as a pillow. It didn't mind at all. After all, its master is so kind that she deserves to be showered with love not just from him. It could share.

Meanwhile, the two were still engaged in conversation. Neither was unfazed by their rather intimate position. It just came to them so naturally that it would even be weirder to stress it out. The chat died down eventually into comfortable silence. Then out of nowhere, there was a humming. She was humming a lullaby. He hummed a little too but it didn't last long.

_He was already fast asleep._

_So she continued sewing albeit feeling warmer._

The last time he did it, she didn't want it to be. There was an accident and nobody walks away happy from those. They could barely even walk. It was all her fault. If he hadn't protected her then maybe they'd both be far worse off. But that wasn't the case. He tried to take most of the impact and injury. Neku was just too stubborn and Shiki wished he wasn't. Both were bloodied with him battered. He was dying. She was crying. He tried to cheer her up by talking about how cloudy that day was. She cried even harder. Her tears fell on his face and mixed with his own. Even so, he smiled. It's still a wonderful world.

_He was already fast asleep. Forever._

_So she continued sewing long after he was gone… albeit feeling lonelier._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_A lullaby for you_

_Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side_

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_Close to you I hope to stay endlessly from today_

_Even through cloudy days_

_You are not alone_

_You are not alone..._

* * *

This is partly inspired by the [headcanon] fact that Neku likes to sleep in Shiki's room as mentioned from **Saturday Sewing Sessions**.

Well, I might as well start doing the TWEWY song challenge.  
I will turn this into a short series with short texts (hopefully I'll keep it at 500 words excluding lyrics).

Which song do you want next?

Please specify characters. If there's a theme or genre tell me, or if you'd like to leave it to me. Otherwise, it may not be entertained. Thank you.


	2. DéJà Vu

_**DéJà Vu**_

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Her favorite song is on repeat. NekuxShiki Post-game.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

There's this sort of feeling you get when you hear your favorite song. You feel happy but because of that joy you'll feel sad as well. Nostalgic. When it came to clothes, Shiki had wardrobes and closets full of ideas in her head but when it came to music, she only had one song stuck in her head. Neku was opposite though. He was an enthusiast. Those headphones weren't just for show, you know. But even he had his curious moments. Oftentimes he'd ask her which song it was since he probably knew it. She just shook her head and said she would just confirm if he guesses right. It was only one song so it had to be special.

_But she wasn't a music lover._

The truth is that she loves music but music doesn't love her back. Well, not as much as sewing does. She already had a commitment with that passion that taking up another one might make her seem indecisive. But she wasn't. She already knew what she wanted and how to get it. The problem was the distractions. He's talking to her about something but she's too absorbed with another thing that she just shyly nods and smiles. If he noticed anything, he ignored it and smiled right back. He had a great smile. He should smile more often, she thought. And right now, that song's playing again.

_But she wasn't a music lover._

There's such a thing as fantasy which she vehemently denies. Sure, she's fantasized but there was no reason to believe it. Besides, there wasn't any difference. He would talk to her, embrace her, and even scold her. He'd do it all in his unique hard-shelled manner she's known since they first met. He'd even tell her he loves her. She'd blush and stammer her reply. Then sometimes they would ki– that's what happens in her dreams. Except this is really happening. Reality is so much better than a dream. That song played better in real life. So much better.

_But she wasn't a music lover._

He had his moments. Lots of them. Once, he nonchalantly commented during the day that the stars were still asleep. She thought it was cute and even voiced it out to which he frowned. He didn't like being associated with the girly word. She giggled and teased him even more. Shiki didn't believe in fantasy but how about destiny? It's kind of morbid to think she had to die for this but it's all worth it. Neku would always bring this sense of familiarity with him which was more than comforting. Kind of like how Mr. Mew is only he gives her this extra warm feeling like right now.

Sometimes she wished there was someone to capture these fleeting moments. The idea was fleeting as well. She knew they would happen again. That's how nostalgic being with him is. And their duet of experiences would always be her favorite song.

_But she wasn't a music lover. She was a music lover's lover._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Where did we meet before just like this_

_I know your smile_

_Your voice just like that_

_You talk to me and I smile right back_

_I don't believe in fantasy_

_Same dress that now reminds me_

_Something I can't forget_

_Same song same tone in your voice_

_Tell me this isn't a dream_

_Take me forward, stars are still asleep_

_You and me, we live forevermore_

_I would follow you my destiny_

_Won't you get my favorite photograph_

_I'm getting played by you_

_Deja vu_

* * *

Song choice by **stealthclaw96 **(from deviantart)

It's lighter this time mainly because of the song. I couldn't decide which lyrical stanza to use because every stanza fit the story well so I went and (ab)used them all.  
I feel like I'm using a text template here... Good? Bad? I don't know, you tell me.

Which song do you want next?

Please specify characters. If there's a theme or genre tell me, or if you'd like to leave it to me. Otherwise, it may not be entertained. Thank you.


	3. Three Minutes Clapping

_**Three Minutes Clapping**_

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

He was always loud and she was okay with it. Beat (and Rhyme) Post-game.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

The thing about noise is that it never leaves them. They're not being followed by it, as if! They'd easily erase unwanted noise. But the thing is that they make the noise. It's not the type that still haunts them to this day. It didn't come in an animalistic form like that one. It didn't kill like that one. It's the real type of noise. Pure irregular and at times, annoying noise. The ones made by sounds, vibrations, the kind of noise only found in the Real Ground. The loudest would roar from Beat while Rhyme kept him at bay. Lately, even their home was noisier.

_He knew how to be loud. All the while she was proud._

Everyone wanted something from him. They all wanted him to do something. His parents wanted him to be someone. They just kept pushing him around. He ain't stupid. He ain't weak either. No one tells him what to do or who to be. Heck, even if his sis asked him to! That's because he knew she wouldn't do that. She's cool like that. Whatever happened he could always count on her rooting for him. That's why he's been living his life to the fullest for her. He'd protect her and bulldoze over any punk or whatever's in their way. Either he'd punch them or pull his skateboard to shut them up. Only he gets to be loud.

If you didn't know him you'd think he was always yelling. Actually, yeah but that's just him. Whatever he said he wanted everyone to listen because it's not enough that it's just his sis who understands. He needed to pound it in the skulls of others. To him, that's just how he talks. He doesn't need to lower his volume. It's the world that needs to get louder.

_He knew how to be loud. All the while she was proud._

There are times when he gets scared too. The first time they crossed over boundaries, they were dead, in the UG and it wasn't an experience they wanted to go through again. But he's realized that he doesn't care about them but he does care a lot for his sis. He's scared but he's not chickening out either. And all that freaky stuff is in the past so there ain't no way he'd let that hold him back. 'Sides, he still has a few tricks with his board. If he could figure those out, who's to say he can't think of something else? That's right! He is totally owning the stage!

They were an awesome pair of siblings. Beat was an unstoppable force and Rhyme was an immovable object. They were polar opposites and yet they never clashed. He'd use his stubbornness to protect her and she'd use her wits to do the same albeit subtler. But she could never make him any less loud. In fact, she encouraged him. Even without a timer he knew what his mission was. He ain't giving up and there ain't nothing stopping him.

_He knew how to be loud. All the while she was proud._

_And when she claps he just gets louder._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Until the time is up_

_I can't give up on you_

_Before the time is up_

_I'll leave all my regrets_

_Between the lines of lies_

_I am lost again_

_Until this time is up_

_I'll never give this up_

_Why you want to tie me up?_

_Get out of my way, 'cause I'm on my way_

_I don't care 'bout imaginary boundaries_

_But somehow I'm afraid to go over them_

_Cover up all the scars and memories_

_Creativity is all that I've got_

_So, let me shout and wake you up _

_Let me wake you up_

* * *

__Song choice by **Amulet Misty **and **Battleaxx900 **(from deviantart)

Which song do you want next?  
Please specify characters. If there's a theme or genre tell me, or if you'd like to leave it to me. Otherwise, it may not be entertained. Thank you.


	4. Calling

_**Calling**_

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

_She won't accept over. Eri on friendship with Shiki. Pre-game._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

There is such a thing as destiny or at least she thought so. Eri was just as bright as her pink hair personality-wise and the same goes for brains. But as for skills, she had her umbrella open when it rained hands-on talent. She had the concepts for artistic clothes but to actually make them was another thing. Then there was Shiki who could do what she couldn't. And Eri found herself liking the girl just as much as she had it bad for trends. She loves them but this girl was loveable too.

Her friends were all the same. They came to her because of her popularity or at least they claim her to have that. But Shiki was different. She was shy, timid at least and hid in her shell behind her bangs and glasses. She wears a clip now and Eri can proudly claim that she pushed her to do that. Getting her to open up was hard but it wasn't impossible. In fact, she'd like to think that she did just that. She wanted to know more about her new friend and her world. She knew her calling and it was fashion. But more than that, she found another believer of destiny.

_They were best friends forever…_

_Until it was suddenly over._

They had a fight. There were things said and regrets everywhere. Eri had most of the latter almost as much as calling dibs on it. She was stupid to say that. Shiki was a frail girl. Hearing it, she ran and Eri didn't have the chance to clarify what she meant. It was too late though. Her knees gave way to gravity. Her body felt heavy with the weight of what she did. She hurt her feelings. All those years they've been through together might have just collapsed at that instant.

But that's just the thing. It's been years since they first met. Eri's older now. She's not a kid who just cries over something bad. Nothing could hold her down not even depression. With a newly found resolve, she swore she'd fix this.

_They were best friends forever…_

_Until it was suddenly over._

She never answered her calls. It was the night of the fight and yet she already misses her. Memories kept flashing through her mind. Eri shouldn't have said that. Shiki shouldn't have ran. They'll get over this, right? Eri couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad might've happened to Shiki. She quickly rationalized that she didn't pick up because she was still letting off some steam. She just hoped that was the case. If anything happened to her, she'd never live it down.

Their fight was a wakeup call. She never realized just how much she appreciated her. One more chance. No hesitation. She's not giving up until she gets this. So she takes out her phone and presses speed dial. To Eri, Shiki was her calling.

_They were best friends forever…_

_Until it was suddenly over._

_And she won't let that last long either. They'll have to start over._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Let me go_

_Gravity_

_What's on my shoulder?_

_"Little by little, I feel a bit better"_

_Let me go,_

_Set me free,_

_I feel a bit older_

_Just once more unto the breach_

_"Dear friend, once more"_

_Wake up, leave your hesitation_

_Wake up, time for us to realize_

_Wake up, show appreciation_

_Wake up, time for us to realize_

_Calling…_

_Someone is calling_

* * *

__Song choice by **chaosoulg**

An actual friendship oneshot, le gasp! With no Neku! I thought I'd never see the day. It's Eri this time and just so everyone knows, any character can be requested. Ex: Uzuki, Kariya, Megumi

I know no one's asked this yet but please, no Twister (not even remixes of it) requests. I'm saving that for the last chapter. Thanks and ciao.


	5. The One Star

_**The One Star**_

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

_He always wanted to be independent. Beat in-game._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Put young and reckless in one word: Beat. It was a simple fact that everyone knew, well, everyone except his own parents. He could not live up to the expectations and responsibilities of being the eldest. To them, he was more of a delinquent and less of a child. They were adamant on reforming him as if there was a problem with him in the first place. And that's exactly what Beat thought. He understood that he was the problem.

If it were that simple then the solution's gotta be easy too. He just needed out of this. He needed to be his own person.

_He could do things solo._

The fights always happened at night. After school, they'd find out through one way or another that he skipped out again. Beat's usual voice was loud but he shouted like a boombox. And when he couldn't take the noise anymore, he would ditch them. So whenever he'd run away, it was always night as well.

There's only so much an impromptu runaway could do. As for Beat, he would star gaze. But Shibuya's a pretty bright place so there aren't many stars to gaze at all. It's just him and the dark sky.

That is until Rhyme would chase him down. She reasoned that he was still her brother and it was a stupid argument. She'd always bring him back. In actuality, Beat had been dependent on Rhyme all this time. It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Rhyme because he believed he would just bring her down. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to leave her alone. He wanted to be alone.

_He could do things solo._

But one day, they fought in the morning. It was just like always only it was on that particular day that he and his parents got into a fight in the morning. And following routine, he'd walk out. His little sister would run after him. It was the same cat and mouse chase only this time, there was a car.

There was a crash. And there were dead bodies.

Waking up to your sister was a good thing. Realizing she forgot all about you was the opposite. But Beat gritted his teeth and pretended. He went with the flow. It hurt him to see her like this, to know nothing of him, to feel actually independent. But it wasn't independence. It was just loneliness. He was right all along, he needed her. He was the dependent one. And yet, he was also the reckless one.

He couldn't save her the first time. She saved him on the second time.

Rhyme was always his reason. And Beat hated the fact that he was her reason… for dying. Twice.

Beat was lost without Rhyme. She was his partner and more importantly, his sister. But there was still a way. There was a way to bring her back. Every day, every morning, every mission was a start. He wasn't strong enough to protect her but he would try saving her. Even if it was just him and that one star in the mornings.

_He could do things solo._

_But he'd still miss his duo._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_I thought I'm strong enough but now I know..._

_I'm not the only one who is good at pretending _

_I am the one who's tired of dependence_

_I am the one who can't bear anymore_

_I'm not the one who can live all alone_

_I don't sell myself to get such a reputation_

_And if my only light is the lonely star above_

_I might be asking you for some consolation_

_But sure, I know this is the only start_

* * *

Song choice by **scoutmasterkb28 **and **Battleaxx900 **(from deviantart).

I'm sorry, it's been a while for this series, huh? Let me practice this style some more and hopefully, I'll remember how to do it again.

Also, while I still do song requests, I'll be adding it to the already existing list. If you're still following this, I'm sorry it took so long and it's not a good comeback but thank you for still reading this. I'll try to do better!


	6. Long Dream

_**Long Dream**_

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

_She knows it's a dream and a nightmare at the same time. Either way, it's so real. Uzuki pre-game._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Everyone has to die at some point. Even Uzuki did. And she wasn't happy about it. After all, she was still young! It wasn't like she collected enough bad karma to merit her early demise. She was absolutely furious. And even though she was a hot-headed chick, even she was shaking. She was shaking with fear.

Being dead wasn't supposed to make you feel this alive. You looked the same for starters. You could still go around Shibuya. Heck, you could even go shopping if you wanted to. Being invisible was irking at first but she got used to it. Besides, she could still talk to people in stores so she wasn't a total ghost. The only catch was that it wasn't permanent. In one week or sooner, she'd either stay dead as in totally nothing or actually go back to life. Pretty simple and pretty messed up. She just needed to rack up points by doing the missions. Fighting wasn't part of the deal. Noises were just supposed to be in your head.

_The noises keep haunting her. _

It was the last day. Just like most of the players who entered the Game, Uzuki lost. Another casualty of the Noise. This was it. Never did she think that double-dead would one day describe her. But she wasn't the victim. It was her partner. It didn't matter anyway since she was dead meat the moment she was defaulted to a single player. It was over for her.

If dying in the first place marked you as unlucky then she didn't know what to call herself when she was offered a job just before she thought she'd get erased. This was no time to be scared. She eagerly took it. Becoming a Reaper was pretty much close to coming back to life. Only you were closer to death at the same time. Points determined how long you still got. To earn them, you needed players. She needed to kill already dead people. Just like how they got her partner.

_The noises keep haunting her. _

When it was morning, the Noises killed people. When it was night, the noises inside her head killed her guilt. She was living the dream since she was alive again. Yet, she was living the nightmare since she was living off other people's lives. Being a Reaper made her an object of noise. Both kinds. She'd summon the fatal type and the players' wails was the type that would reach her ears. She would also erase both kinds right after. She listened to neither. She sympathized with neither.

Kariya, a veteran Reaper, acted nothing like her. They were both in the same boat but he made a good show of not looking like it. He was chilled and relaxed. They even played games. After her death, until she met him, the only game she played was one with the capital G. To put it simply, Uzuki was only surviving while Kariya was actually living. She would never admit to this but she looked up to him, hoping he would acknowledge her enough to call her by her name. She wanted to learn from him. Maybe even about him. For as long as they both have these jobs, she would tag along with him. He kept the noises in her head at bay.

_The noises keep haunting her. _

_He haunted her further._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

_Every day noises are killing these people_

_Every night noises are waiting for me (but)_

_"Don't run away, We've got no time left to fear"_

_"Where are you now, still it's showing me illusions"_

_Feel the people, hear the voices_

_They are reaching out to catch you_

_Feel the rhythms, hear the noises_

_You are beating all the visions_

_"In this long dream, can you find me?"_

_Want you to, you call my name_

_"In this hazard, chance of survival?"_

_I need to be with you_

* * *

Song choice by **Cherished Tenshi**. And while I know you requested UzukixKariya, I'm sorry to disappoint. But I felt like it was more inclined to Uzuki. There are still many songs left so I hope I do find a more fitting one for them.

My requested list is thinning out. Along with it, the motivation. (Also my health since I'm sick. Again.) Writing is a two-way process much like communication. Let's talk!


End file.
